


宽恕

by orsamge



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsamge/pseuds/orsamge
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	宽恕

马克收到了爱德华多的回信，是官司结束以来第一次。回信很短，却是久违的肯定句，“这周末的话可以。”太短以至于没有什么可以做阅读分析的空间，马克在收到邮件的当下就开始收拾自己和行李，让秘书定了张机票就要出发去新加坡。  
透过机舱的小窗户，马克少见地端详了一下自己的模样，他很少这样打量自己，除非是要代表facebook参加什么活动，但也有专人替他整理仪表，他不需要这样清晰地去看自己的长相，何况他并不喜欢自己的脸。世上或许只有爱德华多会说他长得很特别，像一只不好惹的德文猫。这是马克为数不多喜欢的一句形容，尤其是他发现爱德华多很钟爱猫之后。只是他从来从自己身上看不出猫的影子，更别提德文猫，他自认能匹配上的只有卷毛这一个特质。而这次他像一只流浪已久的野猫企图回到饲主身边，并不确定对方能辨认出自己多少。  
他做了十足的心理准备去攻克万难，只要能将爱德华多带回来，或者让他回到爱德华多身边。在爱德华多同意与马克见面之前，已经有无数封系统错误邮件，语音邮箱转接，亲友转告都反复判处了马克死刑，但最终爱德华多还是给了肯定的回答，马克很确定这代表了好的结局会在那里等着，虽然过程会是千辛万苦。  
他的嘴角不自觉就上扬，信心在脑中盛开小型的烟花，点点火星向下坠落，一直落到他心口的锈斑，发出滋滋的声响。自信恰如盛开过的花火般转瞬即逝。  
马克一度被别人称为披着人皮的机器，接着这个恶名，他索性就放弃了那些他不擅长的共情练习，专注做他真正热衷的事情——编程。时间一长他自己也快要相信，或许自己确实是个机器，缺少训练的心越发麻木，而这在商业场上并不算缺点。  
直到他第一次见爱德华多愤怒地砸掉自己的电脑。愤怒，他太过熟悉了，人们用愤怒去包装自己真正的意图，或用来达到自己真实的目的。他偶尔也会用一用，巩固自己暴君的称号，威吓一下偷懒的员工，适当推动项目的进度等等。但爱德华多身上散发的不止于此，他的眼眶和嘴唇都是显眼的红色，马克已经听不清爱德华多真正说了什么，他的思绪被这抹红色卷走。身体却被定在了椅子上，想要拉回爱德华多的手只是用着劲抠破了掌心。  
“你不该这么对他。”这话本不是对肖恩说的，是马克麻痹已久的心太过大声传达给自己，而不小心脱口而出的信息。  
如果第一次只是猜测，第二次就是确信了。爱德华多在调解会上冷漠地说出，“我曾是你的朋友，你唯一的朋友”，这不够伤人，顶多是在马克的肌肤之上划了一道，马克抬头迎上了爱德华多的目光，示意他可以把这刀往里再捅一些。而爱德华多只是转了过去，马克清楚地看到他把手抬起又落下，再转过来的时候下睫毛都润得有浅浅的光泽，下眼眶是熟悉的红色。在这之后马克又听不见任何声响了，他知道发生了什么，那一滴并未被看见的泪水滑进了马克如机械般的体内，让胸口的一片齿轮立刻就生了锈，卡顿了零点几秒。痛感伴随着摩擦系数上升。  
他不该看着他这样背过身流泪却无动于衷。马克听见自己的声音在脑中清晰地说道，可身体再次动弹不得。  
漫长的17小时空中飞行，马克的脑中只是循环播放着过去的片段，这一次他下定决心不再用百分比这样冰冷数字去“需要”爱德华多，只用这一颗生了些许锈斑的心。

下飞机的时候是凌晨，可能是刚下过雨，走出机场扑面而来的是湿润的气息包裹着一点青草的味道，相较而言美国的空气中都充斥着代表新科技的机油味，过分适合机器反让人无所适从。马克早就定好了酒店，他特意提前了一天来新加坡，下榻在爱德华多公司附近的酒店。  
他期望能够巧合地遥远地看看他，却没想到这个机会来得这么快。出租车在临近酒店的街角等着绿灯，对面就是爱德华多的公司大楼，马克也就多看了几眼，楼里恰好走出了一个人举着手机在街角走走停停，像是在等谁来接却又不太赶时间的样子。马克隔着玻璃一眼就认出了爱德华多，也几乎要脱口而出地喊他。但他没有，他少见地这么单向得看着爱德华多。仔细回忆起来，从两人相识开始就都是爱德华多先从人群中发现自己，甚至连认识的契机也是，爱德华多在迎新派对中找到了格格不入的马克，向他搭了第一句话。此后更是如此，每当马克转头看向爱德华多，爱德华多的目光早就在他身上。他从未像此刻这样绝望地凝视着爱德华多的身影。他忍不住怀疑，爱德华多先看向自己时是确信自己一定会回头看他吗，还是如此刻的自己一样只是奢望。当绿灯亮起，车子轰隆隆地载着马克离开时，他很确定爱德华多始终没有看到自己，因为他一直朝着反向走去，中途也不曾回过头。  
可能是时差的影响，马克并不太困，他只是从随行的背包中掏出了电脑继续工作。马克发自内心喜欢这份工作，只是刚才爱德华多渐渐远去的身影在他脑中挥之不去，与命令行里的代码，商务邮件里的字母都交织在一起，他感到一阵眩晕，好像听到了什么声音。再睁眼天已经微微亮。马克简单洗漱了下，抱着电脑去楼下的咖啡店碰碰运气。  
他坐在咖啡店的角落，把连帽衫的帽子戴了起来，大半张脸都被笔记本的屏幕遮着，只剩一双眼睛时不时地抬眼看门口。这股不专心让他要写的代码逻辑断断续续，但换来了准确捕捉到爱德华多踏入店门的时刻。从他进门起，马克的眼睛几乎要黏在他精美的外套上，嘴里是轻声的喋喋不休。  
“这么早，他才睡了多久。五小时？不，四个多小时顶多。  
他点的什么三明治。这么素，所以他太瘦了。  
他和店员很熟吗，聊这么久。”  
伴随着店员的“欢迎下次光临”，爱德华多拿着外带的食物转身要走出店门，脚步中途停了停，歪着头转过身朝马克的方向望去，马克迅速将头整个埋进了笔记本电脑背后，心中默数10秒，再抬起头的时候，刚才的人已经没了踪影。他继续看向电脑屏幕认真修改起了刚才错乱的代码，因为紧张而被咬破的嘴唇散发着轻微的铁锈味，和口腔中残留的咖啡味混合起来是又腥又苦，他忍不住对自己骂了句，“该死。”  
这之后马克一天都没再看到爱德华多出现在咖啡店，他计划的工作量也因此提前达标。虽然今晚也没什么安排，但一天除了喝咖啡没有进过食让马克决定还是随便找个快餐店吃点。当他走出咖啡店就听到熟悉的声音，透过小轿车的车窗就看到爱德华多的浅浅的笑意，“马克”，这次他听得很清楚爱德华多在喊他。  
马克先坐上了副驾驶的位置，下一秒就把自己的困惑倒了出来，“你什么时候知道的？”  
“Umm”爱德华多没有马上回答，假装为难，“什么时候知道你昨天就来了，还是什么时候知道你在咖啡店呆了一天？”  
“该死。你早知道了。那你为什么不打招呼？”  
“因为你看起来并不想让我知道的样子？所以我认为你可能有自己的事”，爱德华多的语气认真了起来，“不过看起来你并没有什么事，我也正好忙完了，作为东道主带你吃点。”爱德华多说到“看起来你并没有什么事”的时候转头看向马克又抬了抬眉。马克确实无法反驳，撇了撇嘴说：“那开快点我要饿死了。”

无论出于什么考量都会选择先尝尝新加坡的当地菜，所以爱德华多自然而然把马克带去了这里最有名的一家店。一进餐厅，前台服务生就友好地表示已经准备好了包厢这就给他们带路，马克拒绝说可以坐大厅吗，服务生愣了下说要再去确认下，就跑开了。  
爱德华多也有点意外，“以前你可不是那么爱和人在同一空间。”  
“我仍然不喜欢。”马克诚实地回答，“只是偶尔也可以。”马克没有把后面的话再说下去了，他本做好了准备迎接失败，来的路上也反复告诉自己这成功的概率甚至低于0.03%，可是当他时隔这么多年再亲耳听到爱德华多笑着喊自己“马克”的时候，他突然意识到自己其实承受不了失败的可能性，他贪恋此刻的亲近，即使这亲近只是即将破碎的泡沫。  
马克曾暗自评价爱德华多的笑容像打翻的糖罐，甜到人心都会颤。但刚刚爱德华多喊自己的时候，马克能够毫不费力地意识到不同，他的笑只是灿烂，和早上他跟咖啡店员寒暄时一样，如果仍然用糖作比，是从私人定制变成了工业流水线生产。马克这一路都在想，这就是差别，过去和现在的差别，过去的我和别人的区别。  
但他仍然为爱德华多喊他马克而感到安慰，至少不是“扎克伯格”也不是“扎克伯格先生”，前者很冷漠，后者冷漠中还带着嘲讽。  
服务生很快回来打破了这层尴尬的氛围，说大厅正好有两个空座这就带他们去。坐下后马克只是翻着菜单看插图，爱德华多则熟练地点了几个菜，再问马克有没有其他的要加，马克摇摇头。他对食物的欲望并不高，以往都是爱德华多买什么他就吃什么，现在他也依然如此，只是变成了秘书在负责他的饮食。看到爱德华多熟练的操作，马克有种恍惚间回到哈佛的错觉。  
菜也上得很快，虽然是新加坡的特色，但马克确实也不知道怎么吃蟹类，借着这股恍惚间的勇气，马克将珍宝蟹的盘子默默向爱德华多面前推了推，像在大学时那样，佯装束手无策，“华多，我不会。”  
爱德华多愣了一下然后又礼貌地笑，话里的每个字都像玫瑰的刺扎在马克心口，“我都快忘了你以前是这么喊我的。哈哈，还是爱德华多吧”，然后朝服务生看了一眼，服务生马上就走了过来，伴随服务生熟练拆蟹的操作，爱德华多认真地解释道，“东亚文化挺注重服务业的，他们会提供这种拆蟹之类的服务。”服务生结束之后，爱德华多又给了他一个礼貌的笑容表示了感谢。  
马克意识到自己已失去坚持喊他昵称的资格，他只是点点头，看着桌上利落干净的蟹肉，机械地将肉往嘴里塞。  
爱德华多说他快忘了这回事，但这些记忆却犹如刻在石头上的文字一样在马克脑中无比清晰。马克第一次喊华多的时候，爱德华多也同样愣了下，疑惑地蹙眉看向马克，问他说了什么。坐在宿舍椅子上的马克只是抬头看了眼站着发愣的爱德华多，视线又回到了电脑屏幕，漫不经心的语气和紧张而加快的心跳声相得映彰，“我说，华多你给我拿罐啤酒”，然后心虚地摸了摸鼻子，加了句，“你的名字太长了不好念。”爱德华多将啤酒递给马克，他的眼睛因笑而眯了起来，脸上带着一丝淡淡的粉色，“听起来挺好的。”  
他曾经得到了他的首肯，如今也被剥夺了权力。这太正常不过了。现在他一边嚼着吃不出味道的肉，一边打起精神冲爱德华多挤着笑脸说：“不错很好吃。”

晚饭过后，爱德华多问马克回哪里，马克反问能不能住爱德华多家。爱德华多没有丝毫惊讶，点点说可以呀，就直接把车开回了家。  
爱德华多的房子很大，也很干净整洁，但和马克家不一样，马克的家很大，却像《巨人的花园》里的房子，仿佛冬季被留在了那里，爱德华多的家看起来很舒适也很温暖。爱德华多问说，“要喝啤酒吗？”已经从冰箱里拿了两瓶装，马克点头接过一瓶，不客气地在沙发坐下。  
“你这房子挺不错的，很温馨”，马克试图打开话匣子。  
“哈哈还行吧。新加坡本身也四季温暖。”  
“那很适合你，你本来也怕冷。”  
“确实，读大学那会儿，太冷了。那些乱七八糟的活动都快把我冻僵了。”  
爱德华多看起来并不在意谈起过往，马克也顺着说下去，他没想到能这么轻松地去聊两人的共同经历，仿佛时光是一把友善的筛子只留下了美好的记忆作为礼物，他们笑着评价过去愚蠢的事迹，空瓶的酒也越来越多。  
爱德华多及时喊了停，从沙发上站起来说明天周六带马克去逛逛新加坡，周日他临时下午有会议陪不了太久了，现在也不早了大家还是睡吧。  
爱德华多的脸上是带着酒意的红晕，因为酒精的关系神色有些迷离，笑起来的样子就像一团毛在马克心口挠着，马克也喝得不少，从沙发上站起来时一个踉跄，爱德华多马上就拽住了他的手臂。  
在爱德华多将手撤回的瞬间，马克反抓住了他的手臂，只是轻轻念他的名字，“华多……”，下意识地低下了头，像一个迎接被撤免的年轻国王，身上的傲慢，因头衔而耀眼的皇冠都被卸了下来，马克是心甘情愿的。随着角度变化他的目光自然而然地投向爱德华多的脚，所以他清晰看到爱德华多条件发射地向后缩了一小步。这一步准确踏在了马克的眼里脑里，提示他爱德华多并不期望这个故事发展。  
爱德华多将他的手放了下去，说“你的房间在二楼左手边，隔壁就是浴室，明天见。”马克没有再抬头，他嗯了一声就往楼上走，听到声后爱德华多的声音再次响起，“马克，我知道你为什么来，也知道你还没准备好谈这件事。你不用这么小心翼翼，等你准备好了我们再聊就行。”

马克洗完澡把自己缩在被窝里，他闻到自己身上散发着和爱德华多相同的气味，视线定在天花板，任由上午吸收的咖啡因发挥功效，他可以写一会儿代码，也可以出去走走，还可以去看看爱德华多睡了没，但他只是躺着反复想爱德华多最后说的那句话，直到大脑宣布罢工，他算是睡了会儿又很快醒来。  
天也已经亮了，他下楼的时候爱德华多正端着早餐从厨房出来。在马克吃早饭的时候，爱德华多问马克有什么想去的地方吗，没有的话就去逛逛滨海湾花园吧。  
马克点头表示自己并不太了解，可以完全听从安排。爱德华多听了笑着回答说，“但愿我是个好导游。”  
到的时候已经是下午了，爱德华多拿了本小册子试图扮演好导游的角色，但其实马克并不在意，只是他喜欢这样看爱德华多做他想做的事情，所以他也没有提出什么。“花穹复制了美国加利福尼亚州和南非的干冷气候，种植了超过3万2千多株植物，其中涵盖大约 160 个物种、栽培变种和品种。”爱德华多正好念到了这里，两人都沉默了片刻。爱德华多不加任何评论又接着往下念，两人也正朝着空中走道的方向走去。马克看着爱德华多比自己快半步的身影，他想，是这样吗。  
我喜欢看他做他想做的事情，可这是他想做的事情吗，难道不是我喜欢看他在围着我做他以为我希望他做的事情吗。  
马克直接问了出口：“你是因为真的想给我介绍，还是你为了防止和我一路沉默的尴尬，所以才念这个？”爱德华多有点茫然地看向马克，放下了手中的纸，坦诚地说，“或许都是吧。”  
马克想，是此刻了吧。他咽了下口水，坚定地看着爱德华多说：“我们现在谈吧。”，一边将他往边上拽了点。周末的景区人来人往，空中走道上多是忘我的情侣和热闹的家庭，他不想和爱德华多挡了谁的道。  
爱德华多虽然有点惊讶事出得突然，但也理解地点点头回答说，“你说吧。”  
马克从未如此不确定地去做一次争取，他从稀释爱德华多股份缘由开始解释，语气诚恳也包含歉意，“我承认设局骗你是最不该的，我当时和你沟通得太少，没有真的理解你的心情，只看到了我自己。”马克停在这里，爱德华多轻轻叹了气，悲伤的表情盖过了愤怒，“确实，你应该告诉我，而不是骗我。”，过了许久他又说，“我曾经，百分百地信任你。”  
“对不起，华多。”这一声直接的道歉出乎爱德华多的意料，他很快调整过来回答说，“都过去了，我愿意见你就代表我已经可以放下这件事了。你这次来，是想要我做什么吗？”  
马克听到问句反而接不出，“我想你回我身边”这样的话，听起来马克从来只是在单方面向爱德华多索取。他沉默了许久不知道该回答什么，爱德华多也只是在等他开口，身边的人来来往往，仿佛只有这两人的时间被冻结了一样。  
爱德华多本来也没有要逼着马克回答的意思，索性就放弃了这个问题，他想借着天黑了打破这个沉默，马克却下定决心先开了口：“我爱你。”运气的加成让这句话伴随着一旁巨树的灯光亮起，一时之间两人都看不清眼前的人，是视觉和大脑同时的空白。  
把握着这个机会，马克继续说：“华多，我不知道该怎么办。我伤害了你之后我才明白你是我在这世上最不想伤害的人，你的离开让我明白我最不能失去的是你。可我该怎么办，我还能求你回来吗。我求你。”  
马克的声音听起来越来越抖，爱德华多从来没听过马克口中说出这样的话，他的眼眶迅速红了一圈，随着灯光的闪烁，他隐约看到马克眼角渗出了眼泪。这也是第一次。  
爱德华多吸了吸鼻子，强忍着眼泪平复自己的情绪，尽量让自己听起来很坚定：“那些已经过去的是真实的，也是无法被覆盖的。马克，我真挚地爱过你，也强烈地恨过你。可此刻我只是接受了这些都已过去。我真的很感谢你让我知道我的爱并没有我以为的那么卑微。”  
马克只是看着爱德华多，眼泪不断地往下淌却一声不吭。  
“和你一起创造facebook的日子很美好，和你的相处也是我记忆中珍贵的部分，如果重选一次我依然会选择和你一起创造facebook，即使知道了结局”，爱德华多顿了顿又接着说，“可是马克，美好的过往，珍贵的记忆，值得追溯的故事，这都不代表我们非要回到那一刻再写故事后续。当我看到你时，我能看到爱的痕迹也同样能看到恨留下的疤，正如美好记忆不会被摧毁一样，残酷的记忆也不会被覆盖。我无法再怀揣轻松的心情与你相处，我想这点你也同样吧。”马克抿着的嘴唇血色越来越浅，清晰听到爱德华多轻轻的叹息和温柔而残忍的回复，“我们的过去是一部很好的作品，我喜欢这部作品，或许我这一生中任何其他作品都无法与之相较。但我只想偶尔回顾这部作品，你懂我意思吗。而不是勉强地续写。”  
如果及时放弃还不至于丢脸，到此为止，回去吧。马克接收到脑中的信号，但他只是摇着头。在爱德华多面前，马克来之前已准备好接受一切坏国王要受到的惩罚。只要换回爱德华多回来。但爱德华多明确表示他不会回来了，或者说他们都不会再出现在这之后的任意时刻。马克真正受到的刑罚，是看着过去的亲近正式被宣告放逐，在任意时空中漂泊再现，唯独不是这里。  
马克抹了一把脸将情绪收拾了起来，他说我们回去吧，先转过身径自向前走了，爱德华多跟在他的身后一前一后地往车库的方向去。他看着马克的背影，心中沉重的石头重重落了地。其中是复杂的情感交织，他没有自己说得那么豁然，但也是真的不愿再缠着过去。马克与自己是两条相交的线，他和马克都应该再清楚不过，他为了马克在那个相交点做了太多努力为了能重合得更多，但结果也只是在那个点停滞得够久。马克要去的地方，始终和爱德华多的方向不同，他追不上他，他也追不动他了。如今爱德华多比马克更清楚，两条非平行的直线只会相交一次，而他们的交点已经结束了。但愿马克有一天也会明白，爱德华多真诚地发愿。

第二天上午马克收拾完行李，爱德华多载他去的机场，马克知道这可能是最后一次了，所以没有做任何推脱，只是安静地坐在副驾驶座位。从昨晚到现在，两人都没有怎么说话，马克下车的时候又重复了一次，“华多，我还爱你。不是爱过你。”爱德华多只是点头。  
“新加坡挺好的，或许我还会来。”马克笑了笑，爱德华多附和说：“下次带你去别的地方转转。”那一刻他们都非常坦然，即使双方都默认“或许”和“下次”都对照着“大概率不会发生的未来”，这段对话依然发自真心。  
马克垂下眼沉默了一会儿，然后他说：“差不多我也该走了”，向爱德华多道别后就转过身往机场里面走去。他离开的时候，新加坡是一如既往的烈日，天空并没有想要打造一场加州暴雨给谁心疼挽回的机会，同样也不存在重温或赎罪的场面。时间在向前走着，马克第一次觉得好像只有自己像倒走跑步机的人。  
17小时的飞行后，马克回到硅谷，旧金山下着大雨，司机迟到了但他也不赶时间，他只是坐在落地窗前看着这场雨冲刷着整个世界，而这个世界此刻冰冷又用力地包裹着自己。手机画面还停在他收到秘书发的值机信息邮件，抄送的名单里一直都有爱德华多·萨维林。  
他准备了很多台词，却漏背了一段，此刻只念给这场雨听。  
“有一个说法是，人与人的交集像两条直线的相交点，你相信这个吗？我相信人生不是直线，是曲线。”

FIN


End file.
